Multimedia players enable users to view electronic content media such as video or audio produced by content providers. For example, mobile applications including multimedia players enable a client device to obtain digital content from content providers over a network connection and viewable to a user on the client device. Some multimedia players may include video and audio processing functionalities that improve the interactivity for users.